


Do Not Open

by Alyrianna



Series: The Lion and His Bumbling Bookworm [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a Few Feelings, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/pseuds/Alyrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching through Medivh’s old study, Khadgar finds a vial of some purple mysterious powder labeled ‘DO NOT OPEN’. But hey, Khadgar loves a mystery- what could it hurt?<br/>Part One of 'The Lion and His Bumbling Bookworm'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Purple Powder

**Author's Note:**

> I am total trash and belong in the bin, or hell. Or the bin in hell.
> 
> Prompt From: its-time-to-sin on tumblr!

Khadgar was tired. The gracious Queen Taria had been wonderful enough to grant him Medivh’s old study in Stormwind castle, and the rooms adjoining it. When he protested, she simply stated “You will always be welcome and have a home in Stormwind, Khadgar. As the guardian, and as a friend.”

Of course he knew better than to argue with her after that, and accepted her gift as humbly as he could. 

But now, he had been cleaning the blasted place for the better part of a day, and while it was definitely easier to breathe in the room, and the main areas were mostly dust-free, the shelves lining the walls needed a _good_ cleaning. 

Damn though, was he tired from all the work. Weren’t servants supposed to do this sort of thing?  
He immediately chastised himself for the thought. Yes, let a poor, innocent servant walk in here and tinker with the Guardian’s things when they probably don’t know the first thing about mages and spell craft and what they definitely should not be touching.

Sighing he finished with the top shelf he was working on, moving to the one below it. Only four and a half bookcases to go. By the gods he was going need a proper bath after all this.

As he gently removed the books from their places on the shelf, and wiped them down gently with the cloth he had in his hand, he noticed a small glimmer from behind one of the smaller tomes. Sliding his hand behind the book, heard a little ‘clink’ and felt the cool pressure of glass on his fingers. He grasped the object and pulled it out, revealing a cork-stoppered glass vial, filled with a shimmering purple powder. There was no indication of what is was inside, only a little fading and handwritten label that stated ‘DO NOT OPEN’ in Medivh’s scrawling writing.

Curious, he placed down his cleaning cloth, and went over to the window near the desk to better inspect the contents in the light. He didn’t recognize the purple powder, and was burningly curious as to what meticulously organized Medivh would have gone through the trouble to label ‘DO NOT OPEN’ and then not put then name of the item on it. He tried to pull out the cork, but with a grunt his fingers slipped off the top.

Going over to the desk he pulled out a small pair of pliers out of one of the drawers, and used them to pry the cork out of the top of the vial. He tentatively sniffed the air high above the vial and the cork itself, which gave off a very strong scent of what seemed to be a cross of wildflowers and roses. Shaking his head to clear the smell out of his nose and the sudden wave of dizziness, he set the vial down very gently in a small stand on top of the desk made to hold it. 

He was obviously too tired to continue but his curiosity got the better of him and he began searching through the stacks of papers littered among the desk. Looking to see if anything caught his eye about the mysterious powder. A few things seemed interesting, so he grabbed the papers and strode the few steps to the window to catch the light of the setting sun.

After a few moments however, the vial was all but forgotten in his reading. Suddenly he turned around with a flourish, letting out an exclamation of triumph as he had found some obscure piece of arcane knowledge, and proceeded to knock the vial right out of its stand onto the desk, and all over his papers.

Cursing in every language he knew, Khadgar immediately went to try to sweep the powder back into the vial- using a paper mind you, to keep it off his hands. But luck was not with him that day, as a stray breeze took that moment to fly through the window and disrupt the papers, and powder laying on his desk. Right into his face.

“Why me?! By the _gods,_ I have the worst luck sometimes! Now I am going to smell like flowers for days…” he grumbled.

That, however, was the least of Khadgar’s worries, as the powder, resting on his skin and hair and being inhaled into his mouth and nose was beginning to affect him. Heavily.

He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body as he began to feel dizzy and clouded. 

“What in the name of Azeroth-“ 

He stumbled over his own words as he felt the heat in his cheeks- and other places- begin to rise.

“Oh gods what have I done?” he asked himself as he began to pant, desire flowing and coursing through every inch of his body and growing stronger by the second. He groaned out loud as he felt his cock stiffen almost painfully through his pants, the friction and pressure of the fabric already enough to make him whine and buck his hips. He tried to think through whatever was happening so quickly to him, but his mind was one dull haze of lust, and he knew only one person who he wanted to satisfy his current need.

“Anduin…” he moaned, rubbing himself through the tightness of his pants, the rough feeling of the fabric on his straining cock making him hiss out the last few syllables. He sought to have a quick release, right then and there, but he felt his eyes go wide as he heard the door to the study open and close behind him.

“Yes, bookworm?”


	2. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothar walks in on Khadgar in a very compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just wrote another 3k for this.  
> I did not just write a 4k smut fic. Nope.  
> (I am shipping hell and I hope you all like it down here where its hot.)
> 
> This is to make up for the cliffhanger I left you all on in chapter one.
> 
> Enjoy! =3

It had been a long day for Lothar- strategy meetings with Taria, the young prince, advisors and his subordinates on the defense of Stormwind- and he was fucking tired and in desperate need of fun.  
Lately, fun meant teasing and spending time with the little mage that just happened to have a room right next to his, for convenient heckling of course. In fact, that is exactly where he was headed- to see if he wanted to go get some food and maybe go do something _interesting_ and get his head out of a book for a while.

But when he arrived at his room, Khadgar was nowhere to be seen. He scrunched his face in worry before he remembered- the study! Of course the little bookworm would be holed up in there all day. If Lothar was a sentimental man, he would say it was cute the way the little mage obsessed over his books. But he was not, and he didn’t think of those things. Nope. Filing that weird though away for later.

Try as he might though, on the slow walk down the hall to the study, he couldn’t get the mage out of his mind. They had tentatively flirted lately, but Lothar wasn’t stupid enough to think a young, handsome and powerful mage would be interested in an old man like himself. He was probably into women anyways and he was just misconstruing the whole damn thing as the young man’s kind and open demeanor.  
Looking down and shaking his head in an attempt to clear his of these heavy thoughts, he quickly opened the door to the study and closed it behind him.

“Anduin…”

He heard his name, choked out almost in pain, and looked up to see Khadgar leaned over the desk in front of him, panting.

“Yes, Bookworm?”

Khadgar spun around, his face a mask of surprise, and promptly fell to his knees, still breathing heavily.

“Khadgar…? Are you alright spell-chucker?” 

He was seriously concerned at this moment, not knowing what had happened to the little mage when he was cooped up in this duty gods-forsaken study. It didn’t help that when he said his name, Khadgar let out a little moan and let his head fall forward. He went down on one knee in front of the younger man and pulled his chin up to examine his face.

“Khadgar?”

The mage looked at him with half-lidded eyes that had pupils blown wide, soft pink lips, parted and panting.

“Anduin… please.”

Khadgar’s eyes flicked downwards, and Lothar, following his line of sight, felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.  
The front of Khadgar’s pants were bulged out with his obvious need, a small dark and wet strain right at the end of his rather large erection that looked like it would carve its way through his pants like a great sword if it was any harder.

Now Lothar knew many things. He was a simple man, and he cared fiercely and passionately for those in his life, man or woman, and in this moment he couldn’t even begin to hide his feelings or lust for the man in front of him. By the light, nothing on all of Azeroth should make the little bookworm in front of him desire him for any reason, but here he was, literally on his knees, begging him for… something. And by the gods he would give it to him, whatever it was. He really hoped it was what he thought it was at the moment.

Because by the graves of his ancestors if it was, he wasn’t turning down this gift.

“What do you need from me, mage?” Lothar asked him with his voice going low with desire, leaning in close, their lips barely breaths apart.

Khadgar looked at him, and then his lips, so close to his own, and bit out a half-choked and broken sounding, 

“Everything.”

Lothar surged forward, pinning the smaller man to the desk drawers behind him with the force of his bruising kisses. Gods, he tasted like ripe berries and those damn honey treats he loved to chew on and it was intoxicating.  
He felt Khadgar’s smaller hands fumbling at this tunic and he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up until they were both standing, his deft fingers already working at the ties of his shirt.

He was so happy at that moment for the warm day, as it left very little clothing to struggle though. The younger man was in a simple shirt and trousers, and Lothar had shrugged out of everything but his leather tunic, shirt and trousers hours before. 

He kicked his shoes across the room and lifted his shirt over his head on one movement, his hands and mouth back on the mage before he could whimper from the loss. He continued to plunder the sweet mouth of the young man in front of him while he undid both of their trousers, eliciting a small hiss of relief from Khadgar at the lessening of pressure.

He tugged the mage’s thin shirt over his head slowly, leaving a trail of kisses after the hem of the shirt, eventually stopping to suck and nip along Khadgar’s neck and collar bone. The little moans and sounds of delight he got as a reward went straight to his cock, and the feeling of his chest and nipples brushing up against the little bookworm only served to harden him to the point of almost painfulness.

He had brought himself to completion many more times than he cared to admit fantasizing this, but the real things was _so much better._

Khadgar’s skin was soft and unmarred under his calloused hands, but he could feel the hard, lean muscle lying right underneath. His breath came in hard, short pants, broken only by moans and half uttered pieces of Lothar’s name, and his hands wandered wherever they could reach- running though his hair, palming down his stomach, running lines down his arms with his nails. 

He had never imagined so much pure need could be contained in Khadgar’s innocent frame, but he wasn’t complaining. He trailed kissed and little bites back down Khadgar’s check and stomach to his pants, where he made quick work of removing them and his boots.

Lothar leaned back up and placed a gentle kiss to the underside of Khadgar’s cock as it strained again the fabric of his underwear.

“Ah! _Anduin!_ **Please!** _I need you._ ” Khadgar bit out, shaking fingers fumbling at the waistband of his underwear.

Any last remnant of Lothar’s self-control vanished at hearing those words. Ridding them both of the last piece of their clothing between them, he grabbed the younger man by the legs and hoisted him up onto the desk behind him, pressing their bodies tight together. Rubbing his straining cock against Khadgar’s steel-hard one, he leaned down to capture the young mage’s pink and swollen lips and swallow all the beautiful moans and sighs coming out of them.

He didn’t want to stop kissing that mouth, ever, but he had to. He didn’t want to hurt his new lover and he seriously doubted Khadgar had even had sex of any kind, let alone with man, or even recently for that matter, to be stretched appropriately.

“I need something to prepare you. Is there oil around here?”

Khadgar looked at him with eyes even more clouded in lust, his hands clinging to his biceps, nails digging into soft flesh and his hips bucked softly into his own, creating a delicious and building friction.

“N-no. Don’t- care. Just- take me- damnit Anduin!” His words were coming out broken and rapid as he began his own kissing, sucking and nipping at Lothar’s neck and chest, leaving little purple marks in their wake.

His brain just about shut down at Khadgar’s words, the thought of plundering his tight hole in all its glory clouding his judgement for a moment. It was clear Khadgar wasn’t quite sure what he was asking though, so Lothar decided to compromise with what he had and offered three fingers to the soft mouth leaving a rather large hickey on his neck.

“Suck on them and you’ll get what you want faster, little mage. Make them nice and wet.”

Khadgar immediately responded to his statement and quickly licked and sucked at his fingers, with exuberance, if not experience. He had to stop him rather quickly, to his own despair, or the activities would have been over right then and there and damn everything if he was not going to give the needy young man in front of him what he was asking for.  
He pulled the young man’s legs up onto the desk before him, spreading his legs and leaving him fully exposed to his sight. Panting and whining it the throes of lust for him, willing spread on the desk in front of him- it was a sight Lothar didn’t think he would ever forget.

Taking his other hand, he began to slowly fist the other’s cock, making the young mage’s head fall back in pure pleasure, as he slowly inserted one of his wet fingers into the tightly puckered pink hole.  
Khadgar barely registered the light burning at the first finger inserted into him as it quickly vanished and he was left with a feeling he couldn’t describe other than he needed _more._  
“Please Anduin just go faster!”

“I don’t want to hurt you- you’re not prepared-“

“Then do it faster! I need you now, damn it all!”

Lothar smirked at him and pumped his mage a few times with a tighter grip, loving the way it made him writhe in pleasure as he inserted a second finger, and a third not long after. Apparently his new lover was demanding in bed. He could definitely be okay with that.

He lifted his hand up to the young man once more. “Spit.”

He quickly complied, limbs shaking with the force of his need, as he watched Lothar use his saliva to lubricate his cock and position it at his entrance and slowly begin to push in.

The sensation was heaven and hell for the young mage, the burning more noticeable this time, but the sheer force of the _want_ of Anduin inside him overrode any unpleasantness and he was slowly filled.  
Lothar watched Khadgar’s head fall back in sheer pleasure, his name falling like a prayer from the kiss-swollen lips, as he himself felt as if he would black out from the pleasure. It had been so long since he had been with another and he couldn’t remember if it had always felt this gods damned amazing or if it was just Khadgar that made it that way.

When he was fully seated inside after what seemed like a lifetime, he stilled for a moment, trying to adjust to the sensation so he didn’t blow his load in a moment. The bookworm had other plans however, and began to squirm.

“Anduin! **_Move!_** ”

Move he did. He pulled almost all the way out before sliding his full length deep into the young man below him, who was fully laying on the desk, yelling his name and a litany of other incoherent statements.

It was then he started to feel- strange. He felt as if he had been set on fire, the desire coursing through his veins tripling in intensity, bringing him to a level of hardness he didn’t think was possible. Coherent though flew out the window and he picked up the young man off the desk, still firmly seated on his cock, and slammed him into the nearest wall and fucked him like a man gone mad.

The entire room was filled with the sound of the slapping of flesh on flesh, grunts, moans and Khadgar’s screams of Lothar’s name as they released every bit of desire for one another.

* * *

It was a completely normal day on castle duty for Stormwind guard Rawley Middenhal- until he heard the screams.

He rushed down the hall, vaguely recognizing with panic that this was the wing that held the living quarters for his commander and the new Guardian. Stopping quickly, he recognized the door to the Guardian’s study, and that the sounds must be coming from there if you went by the sheer volume of the screaming.

Pushing the door open quickly and pulling his sword from his sheath and to the ready in one fluid motion- he froze at the sight before him.

His commander was **fucking the mage.**

The new guardian was obviously the one making those screams with the way Lothar was pounding the smaller man into the stone wall at this back. But they were quite the opposite of screams of pain or distress like he thought before.

Just at that moment, Lothar noticed the intruder and slowed his ministrations, obviously to the sorrow of the mage still pinned to the wall, and turned his head to face the guard.

Now, Rawley had been on many, many missions with the commander in the past, and never once has he seen a look of such primal _need,_ fierce protectiveness and anger on his face, and quite frankly it’s fucking terrifying. He looked more at the moment like the lion he had been named after then on the battlefield.

He can feel his hands begin to tremble as he backs slowly out of the room, one hand up in surrender, closing the door behind him.

Once out of the room and the door closed firmly behind him, he decidedly walked across the hall and sat down hard, on the floor, attempting to process what just happened. Deciding to stay there for a bit- if nothing else so he can keep any other wandering guards or castle servants who might wander down this wing away from the commander’s wrath.

* * *

Once the man was gone, Lothar re-focused what was left of his coherent mind on continuing to make the handsome and willing young man in his arms continue to scream his name until his throat was sore.

The buildup of energy and the overwhelming desire he felt at the moment combined with Khadgar’s tight hole, proved to be too much for him to go on much longer. He claimed the young mage’s lips with a searing and breathless kiss as he thrust a few more times while maneuvering his other hand to pump Khadgar’s red and weeping cock. A moment later and Lothar came with a breathless cry deep inside his little spell-chucker while Khadgar spilled his hot seed across their combined chests.

Breathing heavily, the strange energy and desire draining from his limbs, Lothar stepped back and slowly set Khadgar on the only rug in the room, slowly and gently slipping out of him as he did so. He intended to lay down next to him, but not after grabbing Khadgar’s blue cloak from the spot near the door to cover them both with. 

He saw a light dusting of purple dust on the desk where they were laying before, and recognized a particularly dangerous bottle of purified aphrodisiac that he and Llane had given Medivh years and years ago. So, the kid had acted on his own want, just amplified. That did a lot to set a few of the questions spinning around his head since he came back to himself at ease.

He turned back around, smiling a truly happy smile for the first time in a long while, and came to lay down next to Khadgar on the rug.

Khadgar, to his credit, was actually trying to sit up, and blinking his eyes repeatedly, as if in a haze.

“Don’t sit up. You need to rest. You’re going to be sore for a while after all that.”

“Anduin- what-“ 

Khadgar barely croaked out those two words before his voice failed him, his throat obviously sore from the screaming.

“Shhhhhh. Rest now. We can figure out all the messy details of how all this came to be later. Like how you found that particular bottle of Azeroth’s strongest sex dust that was unlabeled and just decided to open it and check it out. Or that you obviously have had feeling for me for a while now, since all that dust does is enhance your feelings for the person of your heart, though I didn't know it could work on the person who fucks you too. And for that matter-why you’ve kept yourself at arms distance from me when we could have been doing things like this a long time ago. Are you feeling alright?”

The young man could feel the blush rising up his neck and ears, though he didn’t know what he could possibly have to blush about anymore after everything that had just happened. He simply nodded, eyes wide- though normal- but did not lay down.

Lothar could feel the young man’s hesitation, and reached out to cup his cheek, bringing him closer to press a soft kiss to his hair, temple, and finally, to his bruised and swollen lips.

“I am not going anywhere, now that I know you have similar feelings to mine. In a little while we can get dressed and go back to your room since it’s closer and has a bigger bed. Then we can get some proper sleep and food and talk more about the future, eh? And maybe reassure that poor guard I didn't kill you. But for now, I’m exhausted. I’m too old for that kind of wild fucking.”

Khadgar chuckled a bit, shaking his head, and rolled over- with a slight wince as he realized he _was_ sore- to curl up on Lothar’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed.

Well it might have started as a tedious day, but it certainly didn’t end up that way, Lothar mused. He had a feeling the days might not be so long in the future if he had things like _this_ to look forward to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now your all in hell with me!! =3
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or leave a kudos. 
> 
> I have gone from never writing a fic in my life to writing two fluffy one shots and a smut fic in less than 48 hours.  
> This ship will be the death of me.
> 
> Edit 6/26/2016: Tried to go through and clean up any few grammar/spelling issues I had left from before. Message me if you see any glaring issues so I can fix them. Thanks!


End file.
